Truncare
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Foi a quimera de sua vida, seu mais doce devaneio, uma utopia perdida. Ainda assim foi tudo tão real ao seu coração. O que fazer agora que a realidade novamente se faz presente? Quando as portas dos sonhos são trancadas e tem se de seguir para o real?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, isso todos já sabem, entretanto, sempre temos de lembrar ¬¬'

**Sinopse: **Foi a quimera de sua vida, seu mais doce devaneio, uma utopia perdida. Ainda assim foi tudo tão real ao seu coração. O que fazer agora que a realidade novamente se faz presente? Quando as portas dos sonhos são trancadas e tem-se de seguir para o real? O que é efêmero desvanece muito rápido diante do tempo. O árido deserto do mundo está de volta...

**Truncare**

**- by Sini**

**Sometimes I dream   
**_Às vezes sonho_

**I'm lost in time,  
**_que estou perdido no tempo,_

**where heroes go  
**_Aonde heróis vão_

**and no one speaks  
**_e ninguém fala_

**in broken words,  
**_em palavras quebradas_

Era uma bela imagem aquele homem "sentado" de lado, ombro e cabeça encostados na parede. Os olhos perdidos no vazio, a perna esquerda com o pé no estofado do banco enquanto o outro estava jogado de qualquer maneira. O braço direito solto e o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado no joelho, dobrado, a cabeça levemente escorada na parede de vidro onde uma imensa quantidade de água escorria. Uma linda cena que merecia ser registrada... Entretanto, ela nunca o seria. Não existia ninguém ali para vê-la. Tampouco o personagem que a compunha parecia estar ali...

**Sometimes I dream  
**_Às vezes sonho_

**a dream so real  
**_Um sonho tão real_

_Sexta-feira..._

Conseguira adiantar todo o trabalho possível da semana, conferira o andamento dos pacientes que ainda estavam internados, os relatórios de evolução dos casos e deixara adiantado os pareceres do centro universitário. Em suma, com a necessidade de adiamento da cirurgia marcada para aquela data, estava com a tarde livre e o trabalho escrito da próxima semana pela metade...

E, acima de todas as coincidências favoráveis, naquela noite tudo estava indo conforme planejara, ou melhor... Parecia que tudo compunha em seu favor... Um clima fresco, mas puxando levemente para o frio– como gostava. Sem extremos, o suficiente para que tivesse de usar uma jaqueta por cima, estréia de um novo filme nos cinemas, sendo quehavia um numa distância menor a 5 quadras de seu apartamento, além de ser a continuação de uma série do seu interesse...

Uma noite programada para ser tranqüila, solitária. Um fim de noite num café ao ar livre, bebericando uma dose de licor e, então, voltar para casa e descansar por algumas horas até seu plantão no hospital infantil começar na manhã seguinte. Tudo perfeitamente cronometrado e encaminhando se...

_Eu não vou dormir  
Pra não acordar  
Depois descobrir  
Que tudo eu sonhei_

Sua mente flutuava entre as memórias dos últimos meses. Um sonho... Doce e distante que agora deveria ser apagado...

Onde estava a segurança e a firmeza inabalável de seu mundo? Construído a passos firmes e em terreno seguro? Quando fora que se perdera em sua trilha?

Céus! Aquele homem acabara com seus planos e objetivos de vida...

E ainda tinha de reprimir as lágrimas que insistiam em tentar sair. Jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto uma ou outra conseguia escapar. Melancolicamente olhava para a janela aberta, a cortina que voava por causa do vento frio que entrava. Mesmo com a escuridão da noite, poderiam ser vistas as gotas da chuva que caiam livremente pelo céu, como se lhe dissesse _chore... Limpe suas mágoas... Liberte-se... _E isso acabava por fazer com que se reprimisse ainda mais... Lembrava _aquele_ homem...

_Havia  
Inocência em seu sorriso  
Enquanto caminhava rente ao precipício  
Estava calmo  
Por acreditar em perfeição  
Tal qual o tolo da colina na canção_

_Se ele_ não tivesse surgido...

Por algum acaso do destino ou por simples distração de um dos dois, acabaram se esbarrando na entrada do cinema.

As longas mechas loiras, os olhos azuis, um sorriso que beirava entre a tranqüilidade e o devaneio. Uma blusa branca de gola alta com um paletó marinho por cima, combinando com uma calça jeans escura e sapato social. Despojado mas, ainda assim, elegante.

Aquela aparência contrastava com a sua, talvez, se opusessem em alguns pontos. Seu cabelo era curto e revolto num tom castanho-escuro, os olhos na mesma cor, a face normalmente séria e cordial. Trajava uma camisa-social cinza-chumbo, combinando com a calça num tom levemente mais claro. Por cima uma jaqueta de couro de corte reto que terminava abaixo do quadril, marrom escura. Social e escuro, como se quisesse se livrar do branco existencial em sua rotina.

'- Opa! Desculpe-me! – sorriu levemente envergonhado – cinema, também?'

'- Sim... – respondeu tranqüilo, sem ter realmente interesse em falar com alguém. Estava voltando seus olhos para o cartaz e a pequena fila da bilheteria.'

'- Hannibal(1)?'

'- Ah! Sim, eu gosto da série. – comentou respondendo mais por educação do que por outro motivo.'

'- E quem não gosta do Dr. Hannibal Lecter? Mas fico pensando... – parecia comentar ao _parceiro _(?) ou para si, não daria para distinguir – Pobre garoto será que vai conseguir manter o brilhantismo de Sir Hopkins? Vai ser quase impossível não compararmos ambos...'

'- Pelo pouco que vi no trailer, creio que sim... – não gostava de falar com estranhos, nem costumava sair conversando com qualquer um que conhecesse. Mas dessa vez não tinha como escapar. Era um assunto que lhe interessava e a questão levantada era algo que também lhe vinha a mente – Aliás, me chamo Shura.'

'- Saga. Bem, de qualquer forma, vai ser interessante... Não acha? –era incrível a sensação de confiança e poder que conseguia emanar, sem contar o sorriso charmoso. Mulheres deveriam se estapear por causa daquele homem.'

'- Apesar de psicologia não ser minha área, acredito que a somatória dos fatos vai ser interessante se quisermos montar uma perspectiva de sua estruturação para se tornar O Canibal, não?'

'- Médico, então? – Saga simplesmente ignorou o resto, achava Shura tão interessante quanto o filme...'

'- Cirurgião pediátrico...'

'- Gosta de crianças, devo acreditar? – durante esse breve e lento diálogo, tinham comprado seus devidos ingressos e se dirigiam a lanchonete . Até o inicio do filme ainda teriam tempo.'

'- Sim, e também, do desafio que é operar uma. A cena muda completamente de um adulto para uma criança...'

'- Você gosta de desafios então... Correr riscos...'

'- Não, tudo é devidamente planejado, com o máximo de variantes possíveis.'

'- A vida não é um jogo de variantes... Você não pode controlar tudo.'

'- Assim como é impossível viver em meio ao caos, não é mesmo Saga? ' – rebateu. Iria ser uma longa noite...

Procuraram um lugar mais reservado, distante da multidão de adolescentes que estavam presentes para ver o filme, mas não paravam de falar. Em dado momento, sentiu que alguém segurava sua mão. Olhou enviesado para o outro que fingiu não perceber nada e continuava a olhar _concentrado_ para o filme. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção ao filme sem fazer nada quanto à situação, acabando por não perceber que Saga o observava e que em sua face um pequeno sorriso se formava...

_Dizem que uma víbora reconhece a outra, talvez isso valesse para os gays também, não? Ou para eles...? (2)_

Era... estranho. Aquele loiro fazia-o sentir-se confortável e era como se fossem conhecidos de longa data. Talvez por isso aceitasse tanto aquela aproximação, conseguia se sentir bem ao lado de Saga.

E, após o cinema, caminharam até um cinema próximo, conversando sobre o filme e se conhecendo um pouco melhor...

_Estou trancado em  
Mim pensando em você  
Sei que um dia eu  
Vou enlouquecer  
Ouço a sua voz  
Perturbando e  
Me causando desespero_

Se existia o começo, então poder-se-ia ter uma certeza, o fim também iria ocorrer. Assim é a vida em que se tem uma única certeza, no final todos encontraremos a morte...

Caminhou lentamente até a janela para fechá-la e não deixar que o piso e eventualmente o tapete fossem molhados pela chuva...

Um vento frio entrava no apartamento, mesmo com o aquecedor ligado. No entanto, isso não adiantava nada, nem faria alguma diferença. Estava gelado por dentro. Não existia frio que o fizesse tremer ou calor que o aquecesse naquele momento...

**I am decieved  
**_Estou iludido_

**The curtains part.  
**_As cortinas se abrem_

**The stars reveal  
**_As estrelas revelam_

**a story that I must believe.  
**_Uma história que eu tenho de acreditar_

Apesar da medicina ocupar boa parte de seu tempo, ainda tinha os ares de um esportista. Quatro vezes por semana praticava karatê e, sábados no período da tarde costumavam ser um dos dias. O fim do horário havia chegado. Com preguiça de trocar de roupa e, por estar suado, apenas calçou os tênis e tirou a parte de cima do karatê-gui (3), deixando o restando das coisas na sacola de ombro.

Quando chegava a porta encontrou o loiro da noite anterior... Bermuda azul escuro, a regata azul-clara jogada sobre os ombros, junto com uma toalha e os cabelos levemente molhados, como se água tivesse sido jogada neles.

'- Como? – exclamou levemente surpreso.'

'- Você comentou ontem e como eu sempre faço corrida no parque aqui perto, resolvi dar uma passada... – sorria matreiro e levemente casual. No entanto, seus olhos diziam o contrario.'

'- E eu sou um monge – suspirou revirando os olhos – Por quê eu? – começando a desconfiar que talvez... TALVEZ o encontrão acidental da noite anterior não fosse tão acidental assim...'

'- Você é... Interessante – falava em voz baixa. Tinha entrado na academia e encostado na parede próxima a porta, falavam baixo e, ocasionalmente Shura se despedia dos companheiros que saiam – diferente da grande maioria dos outros e... Seus olhos – comentou alargando para um sorriso 32 dentes brancos.'

'- O que tem os meus olhos? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas, entre o estupefato e o indignado.'

'- Chamaram a minha atenção. Eles são profundos... misteriosos... – se pudesse, tinha a sensação certa que neste momento as posições estariam invertidas e quem estaria encostado numa parede seria ele, encurralado pelo outro.'

'- Eu mereço! – suspirou e, antes que Saga pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa...'

'- Até semana que vêm Shura! – uma adolescente morena, ainda vestindo o quimono e com uma faixa marron pendurada no pescoço, se despediu dando um tapinha _leve _em seu ombro quase o jogando em cima de Saga.'

'- Até! – deu tchau com a mão para a morena e para a colega loira dela que iam untas embora conversando. A loira sorriu acenando, assim como a morena, mas esta mais escandalosa não só com ele, mas como todos os outros companheiros. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro enquanto se virava e pode ver a loira balançando a cabeça inconformada com os _ataques_ da morena. Toda semana era assim – Ela esquece da força que tem as vezes – coçou a nuca – vamos de uma vez? Estou com o carro...'

(4)

_Desespero  
Eu me encontro aqui  
Em desespero  
Sem saber o que fazer  
_

Ah, como queria gritar... Uivar de dor e de ódio. Mas de que adiantaria? Ele não era assim.

Agora não poderia deixar que justamente suas últimas barreiras se quebrassem. Se os sentimentos batiam nos muros e queriam quebrar sua resistência, não iria deixar acontecer. Tinha que conseguir continuar, conseguir se manter em pé. Pois, se eventualmente acabasse desmoronando, não havia a certeza que poderia reconstruir tudo...

Dores e feridas levam muito tempo para passarem e cicatrizarem. Agora não era o momento para abri-as mais um pouco.

**each star that falls,  
**_Cada estrela que cai,_

**an angel dies to be alive.  
**_Um anjo morre para estar vivo_

**Am I dreaming or  
**_Estarei sonhando ou_

**am I in love?  
**_estarei amando?_

Aqueles últimos meses poderiam ser classificados como perfeitos. Um sonho. A infelicidade é que acordamos de nossos sonhos ou eles podem tomar rumos inesperados. Como naquela tarde comum, de um dia comum da semana em que saia da clinica...

'- Pronto – atendeu o celular após uma espiada no celular e ver que era o loiro.'

'- Shura? – a voz parecia levemente insegura.'

'- No, mi madrecita! – a brincadeira tinha surgido uma vez que atendera o telefone totalmente irritado, acabara ficando e era como se fosse uma senha entre os dois. Esperou a resposta usual do namorado (alguma brincadeira qualquer que o faria rir) mas não houve resposta... – Saga? – a mão que estava com a chave em direção ao volante parou.'

'- ...'

'- Saga? O que está acontecendo?'

Um suspiro pode ser ouvido do outro lado da linha.

'- Shura... – a voz do designer era séria, sem aquele tom divertido ou alegre usual'

'- O que foi? – algo realmente estranho estava acontecendo, sem contar uma sensação que alastrava pelo peito de Shura. Não era algo bom.'

'- Eu... – hesitou. Puxou o ar lentamente e soltou – Shura... Eu quero terminar.'

'- Como? Repete! – tinha a sensação de não estar ouvindo corretamente.'

'- Eu disse que quero terminar...'

'- Do nada? – perguntou estranhando. Algo estava fora do lugar.'

'- Mais ou menos... É coisa minha.'

'- É sua, mas eu estou envolvido nisso.'

'- Você pode fazer o que bem entender agora Shura – o moreno sentia-se paralisado com aquelas palavras- eu liguei apenas para lhe comunicar a minha decisão. Eu... Não foi de uma hora para outra, juro! Eu pensei muito nos últimos dias e... Não dá... Desculpa! – desligou o celular.'

Era curiosa a reação quase espelhada que acontecia tanto no carro quanto no escritório. Shura, semi-estático, olhava para o celular que indicava ligação encerrada sem compreender completamente o que havia acontecido. Sua mente congelara.

Saga ainda em sua sala respirava fundo olhando para o celular. Onde conseguira coragem para tal?

**E lucevan le stelle...  
**_E as estrelas brilhavam_

**Ed olezzava la terra...  
**_E a terra exalava um aroma doce_

**Stridea l'uscio dell'orto  
**_O portão do jardim rachou_

Seus olhos se perdiam no infinito, vazios. Estendeu os braços para fechar a janela quando um perfume invadiu suas narinas. _Saga_... Virou-se lentamente para trás e viu a fisionomia tão conhecida.

Gelou, Seu corpo endureceu e as dores se esconderam sob a impassibilidade de sua face.

'- Como você entrou? – perguntou frio. Conseguia caminhar apenas por seu orgulho. Revê-lo naquela tarde poderia ter sido o verdadeiro impacto depois do fim, mas iria continuar a andar de cabeça erguida, mesmo que nada mais restasse dentro de si. Seu orgulho era o suficiente para isso.'

_Tão certo  
Como flores no deserto  
Real  
Como as miragens da paixão_

Caminhava pelo shopping tranqüilo. Era apenas mais um dia normal de sexta em que conseguira a tarde livre. Gelou ao lembrar isso e das conseqüências de outra tarde livre que resultara numa ida ao cinema...

Resolveu comer alguma coisa, um pedaço de torta de creme talvez. Isso mais por necessidade de se alimentar pois não havia almoçado direito e estava sem fome – principalmente - por causa da visão de instantes atrás:Saga numa perfumaria.

Comia displicentemente, sua mente longe, viajando inconscientemente para as imagens que tinha daquele loiro. A cada vez que se via fazendo isso tentava retornar mas sempre voltava ao mesmo ponto. Suspirou. O que teria visto nele?

Bem... Saga era... Saga. E ele em si era um chamariz de atrações.

O conjunto loiro de cabelos compridos com olhos azuis, corpo atlético e pele bronzeada já atrairia a atenção de muitos. se fosse visto apenas parado e, sinceramente, independente da roupa que estivesse usando. Entretanto, não fora a beleza que o cativara. É claro que isso o destacava, mas não era apenas isso.

Talvez aqueles lábios, aquela boca que quando se abria em um sorriso o fazia querer sorrir também. Que junto aos olhos já lhe apresentara as mais diversas expressões e lhe dera as mais diversas sensações. E o azul daqueles olhos que tantas vezes lhe desvendara e que outras tantas ele mergulhara. Talvez a voz, que lhe causava arrepios e aquela gargalhada que o deixava fascinado, ainda mais quando combinada a aquela jogada de cabeça para trás, marcando a linha do pescoço.

As mãos, grandes e fortes, que tocara e fora tocado tantas vezes. O andar, seguro e altivo... Predador, como se estivesse sempre a caçar e, invariavelmente durante aqueles meses fora ele a caça – mesmo não gostando nem um pouco disso. Preferia ser ele um caçador e isso acabava criando um jogo de gato e rato em que sempre acabavam, ambos, virando gatos e ratos.

Ah eram tantas as coisas. E no fim só assim existiam porque era Saga, cujo retrato da primeira noite no cinema ficara gravado em sua mente. O sorriso, o jeito charmoso, aquela blusa branca...

Suspirou novamente. Tudo naquele homem o atraia. Finalmente conseguia sentir a realidade. Afinal, até então não o tinha visto... Era como um sonho distante e agora vê-lo e simplesmente não poder ir cumprimentá-lo mostrando um falso clima de amizade, mas uma intimidade real. Isto estava machucando.

Terminando a torta, pegou seu copo de suco natural de maçã – ok, uma dose mais que extra de glicose no sangue do que estava acostumado diariamente – e foi embora, cansado de toda a situação.

_Foi um longo caminho até aqui  
Um dia longo agora chove  
Como uma canção sem fim  
Como uma voz ao telefone  
Eu vivo tão só_

Um dos piores dias da sua vida, aquele maldito sistema tinha que ter travado e perdido mais da metade do projeto antigo e uns 20 do novo. É claro, por sorte, este designer gráfico estava mais do que adiantado com tudo e sempre havia o percentual extra de tempo que colocava para algum caso de um acidente. E, Saga tinha de admitir, a culpa era parcialmente sua. No ultimo mês andava um tanto... Distraído...

Desistiu do dia e saiu do escritório mais cedo. Tinha algumas horas de folga mesmo. Foi ao shopping, lembrou que seu perfume estava acabando e queria algo novo, ainda mais porque o que usava – não que não gostasse – fora presente. Shura... A cada lugar que ia em casa lembrava dele, se ia sair, lembrava dele. Era pior que um fantasma a segui-lo.

Por que resolvera terminar?

Ah, sim! Tudo estava ficando muito sério, assim com o outro. Essa coisa de ficar preso a alguém, necessitar amplamente de outra pessoa era complicado. Aliás, até algum tempo atrás – ou seria melhor um mês? – só de pensar em namoro, relacionamento estável, o loiro em questão sofria de coceira.

Talvez a única pessoa que realmente era ligado era ao seu irmão, Kanon, gêmeo por sinal. Mas que estava bem distante agora e algum tempo não se falavam, morando em outro país com seu namorado. Um loiro que não lembrava o nome.

Entrementes, Shura havia...

Balançou a cabeça desgostoso. Isso estava virando obsessão!! E ainda por cima tinha esse bendito perfume que usava! Lembrava ainda mais o outro! Bateu com força a porta do carro de frustração, para depois arrepender-se.

Andou em passos duros em direção as lojas. TINHA QUE COMPRAR OUTRO PERFUME AGORA! A situação estava torturante em sua mente.

Entrou na primeira perfumaria que encontrou onde uma sorridente loira veio atendê-lo. Suspirou e mostrou um sorriso. Não era culpa de ninguém se não conseguia se livrar da imagem de um certo moreno. Notou que – como sempre – a atendente sorriu ainda mais assim que mostrou os dentes.

Comentou rapidamente que queria experimentar comprar uma fragrância nova. Ela começou a mostrar alguns novos que saíram havia pouco tempo, assim como outros clássicos.

Olhava com atenção dispersa. Não estava gostando realmente da maioria, um ou dois talvez. Isso estava realmente pior que o que esperava. Estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça por causa de uma fragrância um tanto forte que sentira, achava que não poderia ficar pior. Mas, infelizmente, Murphy existe.

Ela mostrou um novo frasco, extremamente conhecido de algum lugar, mas como comentouera um perfume que estava fazia um bom tempo sendo vendido e, mesmo que não fosse recordista de vendas, era bastante aceito. Por que não?

Talvez, somente talvez, porque iria se arrepender amargamente... Pedir licença e deixar para uma próxima. Afinal talvez fosse pior do que continuar com o atual e, certamente não iria entrar naquela loja da próxima vez!

O perfume era ruim? Não. Na verdade achara o cheiro ótimo, perfeito, maravilhoso. Apenas com um pequeno problema.Era o perfume que _ele_ usava! Então se não bastasse o mar de lembranças, ter também o perfume dele já era demais!

E, Com uma definitiva dor de cabeça, Saga foi embora sem nem reparar – para sorte da sua dor de cabeça, ou será que era dor em outro lugar? Mais perto do peito? – que passara perto de um certo moreno distraído no canto do refeitório.

_Há dias de prazer e dias ruins  
Já não sou mais quem era antes  
Há algo de você ainda em mim  
Como uma música distante  
_

'- Eu ainda tenho a chave... – estava bem perto de Shura. Afastou-se um pouco pois inconscientemente queria observá-lo melhor, ao mesmo tempo que girava o chaveiro nos dedos.'

'- Poderia ter sido mais educado e entregado-a na portaria – Shura mantendo-se frio, afastou-se da janela agora fechada e sentou no sofá encarando-o.'

'- Poderia, mas queria vê-lo – sorriu nervoso. Sua mente (ou seria seu coração?) resolvera o que realmente queria.'

Fora desfazer-se daquela lembrança, mas ao chegar ao hotel decidira que queria realmente vê-lo novamente e, num impulso, subira. Porém, sabia agora que não era apenas ver. Queria estar com ele e que fosse ao inferno alguns antigos hábitos!

Agora era entrar no campo de batalha novamente. Somente ele sabia o quanto fora complicado antes, mas o jogo seria ainda mais difícil agora. Sorriu mais largamente e tranqüilo, caminhando até o sofá e sentando-se ao lado do outro, encarando-o.'

'- Agora já viu, deixe a chave e caia fora – queria respirar fundo mas se negou a isso. Já bastava o seu coração completamente descompassado. '

'- Eu não quero mais. – começou o jogo, sorriu largamente. '

'- O que? – _uma vez já bastava não? Agora queria jogar em sua cara? E o que era aquele sorriso agora?_'

'- Eu não quero mais sair, oras – levantou se aproximando ainda mais.'

'- Mas eu quero que saia! – Shura falou baixo e frio. Imaginando como ainda conseguia isso, sinceramente não sabia se queria jogar-se sobre o outro e agarrá-lo de vez ou sair correndo. Detestava quando acabava parecendo o rato.'

'- Eu realmente me arrependo, Shura, eu... – sentou-se novamente, tinha de explicar-se antes de mais nada! – Oh, merda! – passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso – eu nunca me senti assim antes, foi... Assustador, eu diria!'

'- E desde quando você age como um ratinho assustado que sai correndo a vista do primeiro gato, Saga? – sorriu irônico. Era sua chance de retrucar desde que o loiro chegara e não iria perder essa. Seu orgulho desde o começo falara mais alto.'

'- Vá pro inferno, Shura! Eu tento me desculpar e você fala assim? – ok, nada estava saindo como não planejara. _Quem o mandara fazer besteira?_'

'- Vá na frente, Saga! Eu falo da maneira que eu quero! – sorriu ainda mais irônico diante do desconforto do outro.'

'- Droga, Shura! Eu apenas... Me arrependo e quero voltar... – suspirou, falando baixo e ao mesmo inseguro – volta?'

'- E porque isso agora? – _Cínico! Acha que é fácil, Saga? Certo... Respire Shura, você quer isso e fala assim? Esse mês fez mal aos meus neurônios, com certeza._'

'- Eu não pensei que iria sentir tanto a sua falta – falou num suspiro encarando o moreno. Era tudo o tinha, a verdade. Seus olhos brilhavam, passou a mão no cabelo novamente já tendo recuperado parte da sua pose habitual, e sorrindo como daquela vez na academia – eu quase enlouqueci lembrando em todo canto de você.'

'- E vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu disser não? – falou sério. Seus olhos brilhavam, o sorriso parecia feliz e irônico ao mesmo tempo.

'- Não! – Saga lançou-lhe aquele sorriso maroto e, convenhamos, levemente pervertido dele, parecendo que a qualquer instante iria agarrá-lo – Nem um pouco!'

**FIM**

**Obs:**_ E diríamos que naquele jogo de gato e rato começou uma nova rodada. Agora, quem era o rato e quem era gato?_

**Musicas usadas nessa fic: **

Sometimes I Dream – Mario Frangoulis

Flores no deserto – Paralamas do Sucesso

Desespero – Reação em Cadeia

Longo Caminho – Paralamas do Sucesso

**(1)** Hannibal, a origem do mal

**(2)** surtadaaa... Ainda não acredito que escrevi isso XD

**(3)** kimono

**(4)** Uma pequena participação minha e minha beta (na maior parte das fics em que se tem tempo para betar e ela não está cansada, o que ela agüenta coitada!), mas todas as morenas atrapalhadas e loucas, assim como todas as loiras, sintam-se a vontade para se imaginar no lugar das duas.

**N/A:** Começando com o maior parto da fic, o título, Truncare, se olharem no dicionário, vão achar os verbos, trincar e truncar com a mesma raiza latina, _truncare_, neste caso, os curiosos, tentem trincar, dicionário Aurélio itens 7 e 9 : _rachar, desesperar-se, zangar-se, encolerizar-se, irar-se._

A fic foi um desafio... Um interessantíssimo desafio a escolha do casal envolveu um dilema: **1** – entre os casais existiam aqueles que eu não tinha conhecimento suficiente para escrever – mesmo que um estivesse na minha lista, porque eu leio. **2 **– existia aquele que eu conheço, leio e até escreveria se fosse possível conseguir criar algo novo com eles, pois sinceramente acredito que já escreveram de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive de trás pra frente.

Então, como eram poucos os shippers e este estava no meio, e eu leio, pensei, _"Por que não?"_ E lá fui eu, arranjar um tema e escrever e bem, não existe bem um tema, um foco, ma... Essa sou eu, né?

Veio um estalo, após muiiitoo trabalho, consegui as musicas (aliás, Longo caminho veio inesperadamente no ultimo instante para entrar, num momento que sem motivo troquei as musicas que estavam rodando – após dias com as 3 mesmas faixas) E comecei a escrever e foi saindo, as idéias vindo, o final aberto se desenhou rapidamente, alguns detalhes de cenas também, a maior parte vem enquanto escrevo, mesmo.

Agradeço a minha beta (Nima, que fica tirando minhas virgulas e reticências – já que alguém não usa ponto direito e deixa tudo AINDA mais confuso), minhas amigas que tiveram a paciência de ler e opinar (Akane, Petit, Theka – que deu umas espiadas – e Carola, que apesar de não gostar do shipper eu fiz ler) e também a um colega que traduziu Sometimes pra mim! (No caso, a parte mais surpreendente de todas, como Akane não estava – minha usual cobaia para traduções – e ninguém mais que eu costume usar normalmente, tive de apelar para Ziegfried Aenslaead, nick devidamente copiado do msn é claro!)

Será que já deu pra adivinhar quem eu tirei? Ou quem sou eu?

Obrigada a minha amiga secreta, por este desafio que adorei fazer, Akane Mitsuko.

agora fic betadinha XD

Ja ne!

Kissus

Sini


End file.
